Petrichor
by taecookie
Summary: Bagi Taehyung dirinya adalah tanah dan Jungkook adalah hujan. Perpaduan mereka menciptakan Petrichor. KookV story. Warning inside, don't like please don't read. Cover bukan milik saya.


.

.

A JungkookxTaehyung Fanfiction

" **Petrichor"**

.

.

 **Disclaimer**

Standard disclaimer applied

.

.

 **Warning**

BL, OOC, Typo, Etc

.

pet·ri·chor

ˈpeˌtrīkôr/

 _Noun_

 _a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather._

* * *

Bagi Taehyung hujan itu indah. Jika ditanya mengapa indah ia sendiripun tidak mengetahuinya. Baginya hujan itu anugerah. Dia sangat menyukai saat dimana rintik hujan membasahi tubuhnya. Dia sangat menyukai dinginnya air hujan yang menyentuh kulitnya. Dia sangat menyukai ketika tanah yang biasanya kering menjadi basah karena disirami air hujan. Dia sangat menikmati saat dimana telapak kakinya meyentuh tanah tanpa merasa jijik akibat tanah yang kotor. Dan yang paling dia sukai dari hujan adalah bau tanah yang menenangkan saat dimana hujan turun ke bumi. _Petrichor_.

" _Hyung_ , kau bisa sakit jika bermain hujan terus,"

Taehyung menghentikan tariannya. Sedari tadi ia sedang menari di bawah rintik hujan. Hanya sebentar lalu ia melanjutkan tariannya dan menghiraukan teguran pemuda yang melihatnya di teras tempat biasa dia bersantai.

Taehyung masih melanjutkan tariannya, bahkan sekarang dia tengah duduk di atas rerumputan sambil menutup matanya. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke atas. Bibirnya tak henti tersenyum manis. Tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah bahkan kotor dia tetap bermain di bawah hujan membuat pemuda yang menegurnya tadi menjadi geram. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah kekanakan Taehyung yang bisa membuatnya sakit.

" _Hyung_ , dengarkan aku jika sedang bicara!" Pemuda yang bernama Jungkook itu kini tengah menghampiri Taehyung yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dengan payung merah di atas kepalanya sehingga membuat air hujan tidak membasahi dirinya. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan Taehyung dan mengusap pipi pemuda manis tersebut. Bibirnya tak henti mendecak kesal melihat keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Sambil membantu Taehyung berdiri ia berkata. "kau akan sakit jika seperti ini terus, _Hyung_."

Taehyung menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya lalu dengan pelan ia menjawab, "aku tidak akan sakit, kan ada kau yang selalu menjagaku, hehehe~" ia tertawa dengan riangnya.

"Tapi jika terus-terusan begini tubuhmu juga yang kasihan," jawab Jungkook datar. Ia tidak mau Taehyung sakit tentu saja. Melihat pemuda riang itu tidur di ranjang sambil kesakitan adalah hal yang amat sangat tidak disukai olehnya. Dia tidak ingin pemuda ceria itu diam tertidur di ranjang selama terus-menerus karena air hujan.

"Hujan itu indah, Jungkook- _ah_. Itu yang membuatku tidak tahan untuk bermain bersama mereka," jawab Taehyung sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ya, mereka saat ini sudah berada di dalam rumah.

"Sekali keras kepala tetap keras kepala. Yasudah, biar aku buatkan cokelat panas untukmu. Sekarang lebih baik kau mandi daripada nanti kau sakit," ujar Jungkook sambil berjalan menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Taehyung hanya terkekeh pelan. Matanya tak henti melihat rinai hujan yang masih dengan angkuhnya membasahi bumi.

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti. Cokelat panas yang dibuat oleh Jungkook tadi sudah habis diminum mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di teras tempat Jungkook memanggil Taehyung tadi. Keduanya terdiam, menikmati dinginnya udara yang ditimbulkan hujan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai percakapan duluan. Menikmati suasana santai seperti ini adalah hal yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukai hujan, Jungkook- _ah_?" Taehyung memulai percakapan mereka, matanya tak henti menatap sisa-sisa hujan yang jatuh dari atap balkon tersebut.

"Karena kau bisa bermain hujan?" Jawaban tak yakin Jungkook membuat Taehyung mendelikkan matanya kesal. Itu memang benar sih, tapi tentu saja bukan itu alasan utamanya.

"Aishh… bukan itu, Jeon!"

"Lalu?"

" _Petrichor_."

"Huh?"

"Iya. Kau tahu _petrichor_ , bukan?"

"Hm,"

"Ish! Kau tahu, aroma yang dihasilkan oleh petrichor memang menenangkan. Aku sangat meyukainya. Asal kau tahu saja, hujan, tanah kering, dan _petrichor_ mengingatkanku pada kita berdua," jawab Taehyung sambil menatap Jungkook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kita? Ada apa dengan kita?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"Kau bagaikan hujan. Dingin namun tak sedingin salju, kau seperti hujan yang datang ke bumi dengan berbagai manfaatnya. Sedangkan aku tanah, menunggu saat dimana hujan meneteskan airnya ke dalam tanah sehingga tanah yang tadinya kering menjadi basah sehingga menjadi gembur dan dapat dimanfaatkan oleh orang. Lalu petrichor, aroma khas yang timbul setelah hujan datang, membawa ketenangan serta damai. Datangnya kau ke kehidupanku membuat hari-hariku yang dulunya kacau menjadi damai. Aku tidak tahu akan menjadi apa jadinya jika kau tidak datang, Kookie- _yah_ ," jawab Taehyung panjang, Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam. Perlahan seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya, ia tak menyangka kesukaan Taehyung pada hujan menyangkut-pautkan dirinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang harus berterima kasih. Mungkin tanpa ada kau hidupku akan selalu begitu-begitu saja. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, _Hyung_ ," ujar Jungkook posesif.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Kalimat posesif Jungkook membuatnya bahagia, ia bersyukur masih ada orang yang masih peduli dengannya, dan orang itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, Jungkook- _ah_ ,"

Dan sore itu mereka habiskan dengan menikmati aroma _petrichor_ yang dihasilkan oleh hujan. Well, sepertinya Jungkook mulai menyukai hujan. Dan sepertinya mungkin Jungkook akan ikut menemani Taehyung bermain hujan jika hujan datang.

 **END**

* * *

 _Too much description, rite?_ Iya, saya tahu terlalu banyak deskripsi~ ini kali pertama setelah beberapa tahun saya tidak membuat _fanfic_ lagi. Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa~ ayo kita sama-sama belajar! Hihihi~ ya, seenggaknya saya udah berusaha untuk masuk lagi ke dunia _fanfiction_ ini :')

 _Well_ saya lupa, feel free to call me Rai. Bukan orang baru di FFnet tapi memutuskan untuk membuat akun baru, lol

 _Yoroshiku~_


End file.
